Pet Project
Pet Project is the nineteenth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate November 21, 2008 Plot The Forever Knights' scientist, Dr. Joseph Chadwick sends Sir Morton to kidnap Ship from Julie so that the Forever Knights can use him to mass-produce a fleet of interstellar spacecraft with which to attack the homeworld of the alien dragon that escaped them. Joined by Julie, who has been taking care of Ship, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin mount a raid on the Forever Knights' stronghold to rescue him. Though Chadwick is using a control device to make Ship obey him, Julie is able to convince Ship to resist. The Forever Knights' stronghold is destroyed, and the group now has access to a spaceship since Ship can transform into the vehicle the Forever Knights had hoped to mass-produce.At the end ben says "It is time for you and me to play catch." (And ship chages into a ball and jumped on Ben) At the end there is a cut scene were Ben says " uh oh, ouch" as Ship jumped on him. Major events *Ben learns that Julie is keeping Ship as her pet. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Ship Villains *Dr. Joseph Chadwick *Sir Morton *Forever Knights Aliens used *Jetray *Swampfire Quotes *'Kevin': Okay. Now no shrieking in the car. *'Gwen': No promises. Sometimes we are going to shriek. *'Julie': Yeah, like you and Ben do when you're watching football. *'Kevin': We do not shriek, (realized, he had shriek, lowers his voice) uh, shriek. Trivia *Gwen says "McDuffie is on a going out on a business sale", it's a reference to Dwayne McDuffie, the Story editor of AF. *It has been frequent for a character to appoint Kevin as Gwen's boyfriend (e.g. Frank did in [[What Are Little Girls Made Of?|''What Are Little Girls Made Of?, ]]Helen did in[[ Plumbers' Helpers| ''Plumbers' Helpers]]'' and Sir Morton did in this episode when he said, "Relax girl. It's not your boyfriend I'm after." *The aliens used in this episode are the same aliens used in the third episode of ''Alien Force. *In this episode, it is noticed that Ben and Julie seem to share many similiar traits in nature and likings, like Julie getting equally upset with Ben like how he was upset with her and co-incidently watching the same serial,'' Brainstealers From Space.'' *Ship is able to transform into any machine wherever he is. However, when Ben could transform into Upgrade, he could only take control of machinery by covering it with his body. He could never completely transform into the object. *In "Pier Pressure", in order for Ship to transform into a machine or vehicle, he had to enter it first. (Ex. truck, go-cart, etc...) In this episode he automatically turns into a massive submarine. *In "Pier Pressure," Ship had a liking to Ben, but in this episode, Ship has a liking for Julie and shows no interest to Ben. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes